


Love Undercover

by Feysand9299



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feysand9299/pseuds/Feysand9299
Summary: Takes place after A Court of Mist and Fury. Read no more if you don't want to spoil it for yourself.Feyre is deep within the heart of the Spring court. telling their every movement to her love and mate Rhys without tamlin or Lucian suspecting and getting herself ready to strike at any moment.Meanwhile Rhys is heart broken as rebuilding the city Velaris and having to every day live under Amren's pleading demands to destroy the spring court and bring Feyre home to them.With the fate of everything resting on her shoulders will she crack or will she make it back to Rhys.There are many things that you'll bnever see coming. People from the past, Beron and 3 of Lucien brothers visiting, the high lords in the night court, new characters, and so much more.





	Love Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this is my first ACOMAF story so please bear with me. please feel free to comment suggestions or errors. 

I walked into my old room as soon as tamlin left my side. I sighed and looked around at the mess and claw marks everywhere.

"The high lord did it the day you where kidnapped. he was looking for tip on who took you and where they might have. then when he didn't find anything he out of nowhere transformed and started tearing things up." Alis said hugging me.

"Where am I suppose to sleep then." I asked.

"I was thinking in my room." Tamlin said popping out of nowhere.

"I would like to at least have my own space for at least a while."

"OK we can put you across the hall from me." he said walking down the hall.

"OK." I said following him.

We get to a set of double doors. he turns to the room across from his which also has double doors. he opens it and lets me in first. he shuts the doors behind me.

"There is a study, bathroom, library, and terrace." He says showing me everything.

"Feyre. Before I go I want you to know I'm sorry for everything you've been through these past months." He said gripping both sides on my face in hands.

"It's not all your fault." I say as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Please forgive me."

"I will always forgive." I said as he captured my lips. It felt like I was backstabbing rhys as I kissed him back. As if sensing her discomfort. rhys sent me a fantasy of me kissing him. tamlin pulled back.

"I know you just got back but I have to go."

"Where to."

"A near by village to deal with trouble making troops from hybern." he said.

"Let's go."

"No."

"Tamlin." I said pleading.

"Fine I'll get Lucian." he said leaving.

"OK." I said as I sit down at the desk grabbing a pen and paper.

we are about to go deal with hyberns troops and thank you for the image.

I write only for it to disappear. a few minutes later it comes back.

"I thought you would rather kiss my sexy and handsome face over that ugly tools."

"cocky much."

"Only for you my darling love."

"How're the others doing."

"Good Amren's wanting to destroy the world and get you."

"Tell her I love her and i'll be home soon."

"soon isn't good enough"~ Amren

I had to go with him to save you guys

OUR JOB TO SERVE AND PROTECT YOU AND RHYS NOT THE OTHER WAY YOU FREAKING MORON. ~ Mor, Cassian, Azriel, and Amren

CALM DOWN GUYS AND BESIDES RHYS WAS GONE FOR 50 YEARS. WERE YOU LIKE THIS WHEN HE WAS GONE.

"YES IT GETS WORSE OVER TIME.~ Cassian.

"well I don't plan on dealing with tamlin for 50 years." I wrote. Tamlin then yelled for me. the note popped up again.

"That's what Rhys said." ~ Amren

"I've got to go ill talk to you guys later I love you all and please keep one another from killing each other." I wrote. the note disappeared again.

I walked down the stairs as I heard Rhys voice in my head.

"We love you to my darling high lady." He whispered. I smile and walked down to tamlin and Lucian who was holding my dagger and belt. I took it and put it with the rest of my dagger as I handed the belt to Alis. I then walked out the door towards the stables.

"Feyre wait up." Tamlin said grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers. I resisted the instincts to jerk my hand away but I didn't as we walked side by side Lucian trailing behind us. I climbed on the horse ignoring his hand to help me up. He laughed.

"You won't even let a gentlemen help you on to your horse."

"Not when I'm trying to prove I'm a big girl." I said causing Lucian to laugh.

"Well then." Lucian said smiling climbing on the horse beside me. tamlin laughed and shook his head.

"Im glad you snarkyness is still there."

"Only for you two." I said riding off as tamlin shifted catching up as I rode out the gates. I slowed the horse to a walk as tamlin ran past. Lucian slowed beside me.

"Do you remember anything from your trip to the night court."

"I remember working on my powers and I remember seeing you and I fought against my body trying to reach for you for tamlin but it wouldn't I couldn't get my body to do it did the opposite and controlled my powers breaking into my mind as if being controlled." I said making tears go down my cheeks as darkness erupted out of me as I thought of Rhys. Lucian backed away as tamlin ran to me. He froze when the darkness became light as I felt Rhys stoking the bond.

"What did they do to you." Tamlin said.

"I don't know but it doesn't stop." I say pretending to cry.

"Feyre why don't you go back to the manor."

"No im fine." I said.

"Are you sure." He asked.

"Yes."

(At the village.)

Once we get there I hop off the horse as tamlin shifted back to himself. Everyone automatically turned to us and they all automatically dropped to their knees.

"My lord." They said.

"Where are the troops." Tamlin asked.

"They are in the tavern." A woman replied. Tamlin stocked to the tavern ignoring the woman. He threw the door open holding it for me to go in. once in side we walk around tamlin and lucian go to the bar ordering some drinks. i walk around asking the locals questions until and woman with a scar over her eye grabbed my hand.

i walk around asking the locals questions until and woman with a scar over her eye grabbed my hand  
"can i help you madam."

"Thank you for saving me and my city." She then hugs me. I hear tamlin growl. i hug her back as she whispers in my ear.

"My high lord is going crazy without you. My high lady." I smile and pull her closer.

"When you leave here go to him and tell him that i said i'm not getting paid nearly enough and that a shop in the rainbow maybe be enough along a lot of little red lace things. he should get it and laugh."

"Yes my lady." She said giving a squeeze and leaving. Tamlin then storms over and grabs my arm jerking me to behind him and growling as the door opens. He glamours me. i take is off easily and look over his shoulder to see who it is. My eyes go wide in shock.

Cassian....


End file.
